


The Stockings Were Hung

by Celandine



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-02
Updated: 2009-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-12 16:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim gets Bones to reminisce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stockings Were Hung

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inell](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Inell).



Jim didn't much like remembering his own childhood Christmases, but he enjoyed hearing Bones do so.

"You said you hung your stockings above the fireplace?" he prompted, pulling Bones's head into his lap; not _quite_ snuggling, which didn't suit his self-image as a captain, but close.

"Yeah," Bones agreed, his drawl as ever growing thicker when he reminisced. "Don't know why my granny had such a huge fireplace, but however many of the grandchildren were visitin', all our stockings fit on that mantle. Then Christmas morning we'd come down, and there they'd be, all bulgin' out like anything. I remember one Christmas, my cousin Eliza Jane, hers seemed to be missing from the row, but when she looked closer it had just fallen, stuffed so full and heavy it pulled down the hook."

"But you had a tree, too?"

Bones nodded his head against Jim's thigh. "Surely we did. Bigger presents, they went under the tree; games and toys and books and bicycles and suchlike. The grownups' gifts were there too, but we kids never paid much attention to those. We'd tear through the stockings, and then my grandma would make us all stop for a piece of butter cake and some juice, to settle us down before we started under the tree. The grownups had coffee, of course." He blinked contemplatively. "We had those Christmases, oh, until I was in college, seems to me. In medical school I couldn't get home for them anymore, and by then my grandma had passed away, and grandpa too. But my, they were splendid while they lasted."

**Author's Note:**

> For inell, who wanted Kirk/McCoy, "fireplace, snuggling, stockings."


End file.
